


Wake me up with your kisses, my love

by fanficsallnight



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M, I swear, It works for guys and girls, Love, M/M, Sex, Sleepy Kisses, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsallnight/pseuds/fanficsallnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker is your boyfriend, he comes home and wakes you up in a way that makes you happy in all the best ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake me up with your kisses, my love

So you've been dating Peter for a while and it's been nice, or maybe more that nice.... Okay, definitely more than just nice, he's not home much but you can't bring yourself to mind, he's always late to dates so you just make sure to tell him to be there earlier than he needs to be, you make it work. And Peter... Well, Peter is just a perfect, sweet, lovable, sassy, nerdy kid and he's hot, which is just an awesome bonus. 

You've had a long day at work and you're tired and it's way too hot so by the time you get home, all you want to do is open some windows and take your clothes off, you're not expecting anyone, even Peter, to come over until way later so you do just that and fix yourself a quick dinner. You cooked naked, which was awesome, like who doesn't want to do that? You're feeling pretty pleased with yourself, but it doesn't make you any less tired so you decide to catch up on Supernatural some other time and go to bed instead, you don't bother with pyjamas, it's too hot. You fall asleep easily, cuddling the pillow as you lay on your side. 

It's a few hours before Peter gets home, flying on a web through a window because doors are just way too mainstream, he smiles when he sees your sleeping form on the bed, he gets out of his costume and cleans up a little, he takes his time just looking at you sleep for a while, he would feel like a creep later but right now he simply felt like admiring the curves of your body. It seemed a shame to him to wake you up but it's also something you spoke about ages ago, something you said would make you feel special and to him you are the most special person in the world and you deserve to feel like it. 

He slowly walks over to the bed and kneels on it, making you stir slightly in your sleep, he tried to be quiet as he proceeds to kiss down your neck and shoulder, smiling to himself at the small shiver that goes through your body at the caress, even as you sleep. He doesn't stop there. He kisses down your side down to your hip where he stops to nibble on the skin gently making you let out a soft moan, you're not quite awake yet though. Peter licks the skin before sucking on it, making a small red mark, the pleasure from the act finally wakes you up as you gasp, you turns on your back to look at your boyfriend, "Peter?" you ask, your voice rough with sleep. "Hi gorgeous" he grinned as he planted his hands on either side of your head. You bite your lip happily looking at his also naked body. "You woke me up with kisses" you whisper. "I did" he answers with a wink. "Missed your lips though" he said before leaning down and kissing you softly. You giggle as you kiss back. 

Peter takes his time kissing you, teasing your body with his hands as he does so, you arch into his touch and moan, you tried to give something back but, "No, this is for you" he whispered. All you could do was take it as Peter kissed what seemed like every inch of your body, bit down on every spot which would make you moan and sucked on the sensitive skin which he knew would make you gasp in that way he loved. When you make love that night, it's full of gentle touches, sweet whispers and quiet giggles, on both sides. By time you're done, the sun is almost up again and you're both exhausted in the best possible way. You rest until the noon the next day, and this time you wake him in the same way. He later tells you it made him feel loved. You tell him he is. He tells you so too. He might not be home much but he's yours and it means everything to you.


End file.
